dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Beau Tie
Beau Tie is the first part of the first aired and the second produced episode in season 4 of Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on November 22, 2002, although it was actually the first part of the second produced episode in season 4 it tends to get mixed up with "Sis-Tem Error". In this episode, Dee Dee has a boyfriend who has an interest in science and Einstein, much to Dexter's delight. Synopsis When Dexter discovers that Beau, Dee Dee's new boyfriend, has similar interests as him, Dexter tries to steal Beau's attention from Dee Dee. Plot Mom and Dad are watching as Dee Dee and her boyfriend, named Beau, spend time together. Dexter peeks in and hears Beau talking about the piece of chocolate in Dee Dee's hand and feels delighted by his words. He walks in and interrupts Beau's time with Dee Dee. Beau expresses his interest in science, which amazes Dexter. Dee Dee runs Dexter out of the living room by tossing him to another corner. Later, Dee Dee and Beau are watching Jerry Cherry's Jukebox Jamboree when Dexter appears with a pitcher of cranberry juice. Dexter and Dee Dee both reach for the pitcher, and the juice ends up spilling all over Beau's jacket. After Beau heads into the bathroom, Dexter and Dee Dee start arguing. Beau interrupts the fight with his Einstein t-shirt. Dee Dee takes Beau's hand and leads him to the basement. She goes to get Lollipop Village, and finds Dexter sitting behind the board game box. Dexter shows a gyroscopic oscillator to Beau, and Dee Dee shows him the board game she wanted to play. She then takes the box and smashes the gyroscopic oscillator with it. Beau looks at what's left of the invention, and ends up choking. Another argument between Dexter and Dee Dee ensues. Beau's face turns blue, and Dexter attempts to give him CPR, only for Dad and Mom to interrupt him. Beau wakes up from the incident, and Dee Dee hugs him. In Dee Dee's bedroom, she and Beau ask each other questions. Dexter appears from behind the stack of dolls that are on Dee Dee's bed. Dexter tries to leave with Beau, but Dee Dee prevents him from doing so. Dexter then tricks her with a unicorn, which successfully had him leave Dee Dee's room with Beau. In Dexter's room, Dexter is reading a book about wrenches to Beau. Dee Dee kicks the door open and takes Beau with her. It then becomes a fight over Beau, as Dexter and Dee Dee carry him back and forth. Beau, fed up with the situation, feels terrified of Dexter and Dee Dee and runs out of the house screaming. Dexter and Dee Dee both realize that Beau wasn't cute or smart and go their own ways. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Beau Trivia Notes *The title of this episode is a pun on the clothing garment bow tie. It may also be a possible pun on the word "beauty." *Dee Dee hesitated to give Beau mouth-to-mouth despite the fact that he was the boy she loved. However, he did not thank her for saving his life as he was too scared of her. *This is one of the few episodes where the lab is not shown. Cultural References *Lollipop Village might be a reference of the real life board game Candy Land. Production Notes *Although this episode along with "Remember Me?" and "Overlabbing" are the first aired on November 22, 2002, they were actually the second three episodes produced in the same year according to the credits. Although Cartoon Network aired these 3 episodes prior to these ones ("Sis-Tem Error", "Bad Cable Manners" and "Dexter's Library"). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee